A Love to Outlast Empires
by JillayPotter
Summary: It has been 8 years since Eragon left to train the dragons. Eragon and Arya have barely spoken since. Will that change when a young rider who dated Eragon visits Arya in Ellesmera? What will she say to Arya to make her desperate to see Eragon again?


**Just something I thought of after finishing Inheritance. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Arya sat upon her throne in anticipation for an expected arrival, she thought eight years back to a night that had changed everything. She could not blame herself for thinking of that night, the person she was expecting had a lot to do with _him_ and it was not her fault that her thoughts strayed to it. She remembered the moon, how bright it was and the rocking of the boat, as it inevitably drew closer to the place where they would part-forever. He had whispered her true name in her ear and it had sent shivers down her spine. And at that moment she didn't care anymore, that he was too young, that he was human and that they were so very different. He loved her, and he knew exactly who she was, all her flaws-everything. She felt _reckless_ and the knowledge that she would most likely never see him again made her want to hold him tight and forget about all the reasons she had built up a wall against him. She saw the hurt and longing in his eyes and it was a painful contrast from their usual brightness.

"_Arya-" She quickly cut him off, by placing her fingers over his tender lips._

"_Don't," she whispered, and suddenly, without thinking about it, forgetting all the other elves watching them, she kissed him. She slid her hands down so they were cupping his neck and allowed herself to finally do what she had wanted to do for so long. At first he froze in surprise and shock but then he melted into her. He embraced her, folding her in his arms and pulling her in towards him. It was not tender but it was also not too passionate and crazy-it was just right. In that brief moment she breathed in his scent and tried to memorize everything, she knew this would never happen again. After what felt like hours and mere seconds at the same time, she reluctantly drew away. He looked shocked, his eyes were full of love and passion-this is how she would remember him and she was happy for that. _

"_Farewell, Eragon." She whispered. Before he could utter a response, Firnen, whisked her away, and he was gone._

The memory evoked a mixture of emotions within her, both happy and mournful for what could never be. No, what _shouldn't_ be, she reminded herself. She was drawn from her thoughts when, Eldaernth, a young elf came to her side.

"Queen Arya," he said with a slight bow of his head. "The young rider, Althea and dragon, Veera are here to see you now."

"Thank you, Eldaernth, send them in please."

Arya felt slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting the girl. For three years now, Eragon and the other elves in their mysterious location had trained her. And Arya had heard that Eragon was in a relationship with her. But she was not jealous, she told herself, she was happy for Eragon. He finally had someone who loved him back and was not afraid. He deserved it, and she was human, they were perfect for one another. But still, she felt a slight disappointment. She had predicted that his feelings for her would diminish, but now that they had, she did not feel the relief she once hoped she would.

_Arya, do not dwell on the past…. _Firnen rumbled, deeply. _Ah they are here, _he said.

Sure enough the echoing of a great dragons steps reached her ears. A magnificent amethyst colored dragon stepped through the arched threshold, followed by a young girl. They moved towards the center of the room, where Arya, along with her other elven companions were. She bowed and spoke the traditional elven greetings, someone had most likely taught her only minutes before she had arrived here. Arya responded and then the dragon, Veera, who also bowed, spoke.

_Greetings, Queen Arya and Firnen Elda. It is a great honour to meet you. _

_Greetings, it is always interesting to meet a new dragon, in my short days I have not seen many._ Came Firnen's reply.

"I trust the journey was pleasant, I must confess, I have never been all the way." Said Arya. _Might as well get the formalities over with_.

"Oh yes!" Althea answered quite excitedly. "It is a very beautiful journey, the land past Alagaesia's borders is most extraordinary!"

_Quite energetic, isn't she?_ Arya noted to Firnen. Firnen's internal amusement was his reply.

"I'm sure it is", Arya said. "But you must be very tired after such a long journey, allow me to escort you to where you will be staying. And Veera, you must be hungry. Firnen will take you to an appropriate hunting area. You should know, we do not eat meat here, so you must only hunt in a significant distance from here." _You'll take her, won't you Firnen?_

_Of course, _came his reply.

"Queen Arya, please forgive me, but we are most able to take Althea ourselves!" Piped up one of her court, who was clearly shocked that a Queen would take upon the errand of a common servant.

"No, no Taenya I would like to myself." She stood up and motioned for her to stay where she was. It amused her how surprised they were of the way she lived as Queen. She hated to order others around and display dominance over them.

"Of course your majesty," came Taenya's reply with an incline of her head.

Once outside, Althea immediately began to speak, she did not seem to be afraid of Arya or Firnen. Arya found this irritating but also a relief.

"Your not quite what I expected a Queen to be," she said, tilting her head towards Arya. _So young; a complete lack of manners, _thought Arya.

"I suggest you speak with a higher level of respect toward your elders," said Arya, coldly.

Althea's eyes widened and she ducked her head and blushed with shame. "I'm sorry, I seem to always say the wrong things…" Then she looked up, "It's just that, it's almost like I already know you!"

_What an odd thing to say_, thought Arya. "I don't see how that is possible, considering we have never once met before today," came her reply.

"Yes…But you see, Eragon has told me a great deal about you…"

Arya immediately stiffened upon hearing the girl's words, but did not reply.

The girl continued on, "I'm sure you know that Eragon and I were together for a while."

Arya's heart raced at the words, however she maintained a demeanor of indifference. _**Were**__ together? _

"I do not see how that is relevant, or why you wished to tell me such a thing," Arya said.

The girl smiled, infuriating Arya, beyond all reason. "But it does, it was because of you that I ended our relationship." _What? Because of her? That didn't make any sense._

"You see," continued Althea, "It was quite clear to me that he was still in love with you."

Arya stopped in her tracks at the young riders words. _Still in love with her? _She looked at the girl in shock and her defensive strategies automatically kicked into place. "You have no right to speak of these things to me, let alone try to understand them, please stop."

Although the girl looked slightly scared, she plowed on, "I'm sorry, I have been rude, but I know you do care about what I have to say. Please, just let me finish."

Arya said nothing and Althea took this as an indication to continue. "While we were together, it always seemed like he was thinking of someone else, no matter how hard he tried to love me, I knew he never could." Arya's body felt rigid and she clenched her hands. "It became obvious to me that he was still in love with you. He always spoke of you, often without intending to. But I noticed it. He told me you had rejected him and that even if he wanted to be with you, he never could be. But, I don't believe him, I bet somewhere deep down, you love him too."

Still, Arya stared at the girl with shock, not speaking.

"You know," said Althea, "two new eggs have hatched, you should escort them to be trained yourself, the journey really is beautiful." With that she walked away, leaving Arya feeling a whirlwind of emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! This is my first fanfic, please review :)<strong>


End file.
